First World Guardian
Rumors of a race created by the eldest to protect the first world from dangerous threats that attempt to cross over are whispered by those who frequent the feywilds. Often remaining hidden from those who do not bear ill intent to the first world and refusing to be caught up in the drama of the courts, they lurk in the trees and plants. The race resembles a mixture of draconic humanoids and trees with other various features such as frog like tongues. Those that leave the feywild to become adventurers are rare but do exist, not everyone wants to feel they were but a mere creation for a singular task. Standard Racial Traits Fey (2 RP): First World guardians are fey. Medium: First World guardians have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. A Medium creature has a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. Speed: First World guardians have a base speed of 30 feet. Ability Score Modifiers: First World guardians were built to be hardy and wise, but not in depth reasoning. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Intelligence. Languages: First World guardians begin play knowing Reacher. First World guardians with high Intelligence scores can begin play with the following: Aklo, Sylvan, Draconic, Terran, Treant, Aquan, Sasquatch Sense Racial Traits Low-Light Vision: First World Guardians can see twice as far in dim light than humans. Defensive Racial Traits Fey Damage Resistance (3 RP): First World guardians gain DR 5/cold iron. Offensive Racial Traits Slapping Tail (3 RP): First World guardians have a tail they can use to make attacks of opportunity with a reach of 5 feet. The tail is a natural attack that deals 1d8 points of damage plus the user’s Strength modifier. Sticky Tongue (2 RP): First World guardians can make melee attacks with their long, sticky tongues. This is a secondary attack. A creature hit by this attack cannot move more than 10 feet away from the attacker and takes a –2 penalty to AC as long as the tongue is attached (this penalty does not stack if multiple tongues are attached). The tongue can be removed by the target or an adjacent ally by making an opposed Strength check against the attacking creature as a standard action or by dealing 2 points of damage to the tongue (AC 11, damage does not reduce the sticky-tongued creature’s hit points). The First World guardian cannot move more than 10 feet away from a creature stuck to its tongue, but it can release its tongue from the target as a free action. A First World guardain can only have one creature attached to its tongue at a time. Magic Racial Traits Enclave Protector (2 RP): First World guardians are imbued with defensive magic. They add +1 to the caster level of any abjuration spells they cast. They also gain the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user’s character level): Constant—''nondetection''; 1/day—''faerie fire'', obscure object, sanctuary Feats and Skills Racial Traits Camouflage (1 RP): First World guardians are skilled at being unseen defenders of the First World. They gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within the First World. Other Racial Traits Prehensile Tail (2 RP): First World guardians have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. Category:Race